The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium.times.hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Kleleny.
The new Zonal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cultivars with good cutting production, uniform and freely branching plant habit, and interesting flower colors.
The new Zonal Geranium originated from a cross made by the Inventory of the proprietary Pelargonium.times.hortorum selection identified as Zi 099 as the male, or pollen parent, with the proprietary Pelargonium.times.hortorum selection identified as Zi 105 as the female, or seed parent. The cultivar Kleleny was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany in 1993 .
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Stuttgart, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.